The Legend Of Bloody Molly
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Bloody Mary is just a legend its not real but what if a WWE Diva was picked on and beaten on then killed. She couldn't and wouldn't rest in peace she wanted and needed her revenge this is how she gets it. The Rating is because of Extreme Violence & Gore.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE: The story that follows will be incredibility gory thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I suggest you turn back now.  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Everyone has heard the legend of Bloody Mary. Go to your bathroom at night, shut the door, and turn out the lights. Stand in front of the mirror, clear your mind, then close your eyes. Repeat the following chant 3 times  
  
"I don't believe in Bloody Mary, I don't believe in Bloody Mary, I don't believe in Bloody Mary."   
  
Then when you open your eyes again, you don't see your reflection but the reflection of the ghoulish Bloody Mary. The story of Bloody Mary's origins goes as follows.  
  
About 100 years ago or so there was a woman named Mary. One day she had a terrible accident and her face was scratched so badly that she bled to death. But her spirit could not rest. Bloody Mary roams the world as an evil ghost. If you stand in front of a mirror in the dark and say her name three times, you will see her horribly mangled face appear. If you don't turn on the light and run away as fast as you can she will try to scratch your face off.  
  
The name Bloody Mary was linked to a number of different people, including a historical Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Magdalene, a witch burned at the stake, an axe murderer, and a child killer.  
  
Of corse Bloody Mary is just a legend its not real, but what if a WWE Diva was picked on, and beaten on, then killed. She couldn't and wouldn't rest in piece, she wanted and needed her revenge.   
  
The following is The Legend Of Bloody Molly........................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Ok people tell me what you think of this, should I continue or not?  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	2. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE: The story that follows will be incredibility gory, with a lot of naughty language thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I suggest you turn back now.  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
Molly sighed, nursing a new black eye courtesy of the lovely Trish Stratus, it wouldn't of been so bad had it of happened in the ring where she would see it coming but of corse it didn't, it was backstage again, what was worse was the fact that Lita was holding her so that she couldn't get away or fight back or maybe the worse was the fact that there had been a large group of other wrestlers gathered around cheering her on.  
  
Molly had no idea what she had done to deserve such treatment, but it happened nearly every week, a black eye, a bloody nose, a busted lip it was all business as usual. Molly just looked to the ground, someday she would show them, all of them. As for how, well that was a different story, Molly could never hurt anyone outside of the ring, only defend herself, or at least try to until someone else decided to step in and help in beating her up.  
  
She took the ice pack off her face and lay it down on the bench in the women's locker room. She stood up throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder and walking towards the door. There was no point in sticking around any longer, to do so might cause another beating later, or for everyone else to mock her again. Once again she didn't know why everyone would do that, she had always been nice to everyone around her, even the people that treated her like shit. As Molly reached for the door knob the door was opened on the other side by Gail. The only friend that she had. How Molly wished she was like Gail, everyone in the WWE loved her, and she loved them all back, no harm would ever come to her like it did to Molly.  
  
"Where ya heading, Molly?" Gail asked, greeting her friend with a smile.  
  
"Back to the hotel." Molly replied.  
  
"Awww already? I was gonna bum a ride with you."  
  
"Im sure you could get a ride with anyone you want."   
  
"Yeah and I want to get a ride with you."  
  
"Gail its nothing personal you know that, you're my only friend, but I just have to leave now, I've been through enough torture for one night."  
  
"I can see judging by your eye. Who did it?" Gail asked looking closer at Molly's eye. Molly pushed Gail's hand away it was still way to sore for someone to start poking at.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"I don't know....no one here likes you for whatever reason."  
  
"Well it was Trish...again....she's the main offender, she always was."  
  
"Alright....well...I have to hit the shower....I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Sure." Molly said walking through the door paying no more attention to anyone around her, they were all pointing at laughing at her anyways, because of stupid rumors that Chris Jericho, Christian, Terri, or Stacy Keibler had made up about her. This week Molly had a huge bondage set up in her basement at home where she would trick children into going to then would sexually assault them. She had no idea how they thought up these rumors all she did know was that they all put a lot of thought into them. Worse thing about the rumors is that everyone always believed them no matter how far fetched. Everyone even believed Randy Orton when he said that Molly was attempting to create a Frankenstein type monster for her own personal sex slave. Why so many of these rumors came back to sex she never knew, all she did know now was that she wanted to get out of the building and back to the hotel without further incident tonight. Though the chances of that looked slim when she saw Trish and Lita just up ahead of her who were already laughing at something. Molly just took a deep breath as she was about to walk by them, not noticing Lita stick out her foot tripping Molly up causing her to fall to the ground face first and sending her bag sailing about 10 feet in front of her.  
  
"Jesus Molly you should watch where your fucking going, you almost stepped on my foot!" Lita yelled kicking Molly in the side as she was down on the ground.  
  
"I tell you some people are just so inconsiderate!" Trish said, looking at Molly with that twisted grin of her on her face. Molly just tried to take it in stride despite the pain in her side now from Lita's kick though she wouldn't scream or cry, she couldn't let them know that they were getting to her. Molly just got back to her feet, walked over to her bag and continued on her way. Trish gave Lita a slight elbow to her stomach to tell her to go along with what she was going to do, Lita smiled and nodded.  
  
"Molly." Trish said calling for her, Molly knew she should keep walking on and ignore them but once again her kindness took over as she turned to Trish and Lita with a forced smile.  
  
"Yes?" Molly said still forcing the smile, Trish and Lita walked up to Molly both smiling who knows what they were going to do now, they had already beaten her up and now humiliated her tonight what else could they possibly want to do to her.  
  
"Molly I would just like to apologize." Trish said. Molly looked surprised. Apologize? Molly had no idea that word was in Trish's vocabulary.  
  
"Apologize?" Molly questioned. Trish nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you see its really not fair what Lita, and I, as well as everyone else in the WWE put you through all the time." Trish said. Molly's forced smile had suddenly become genuine.   
  
"You mean it?" Molly asked.  
  
"Of corse we do." Lita said. She glanced over at Trish who returned her look.  
  
"Listen Molly its like this. Lita and I have talked it over and we decided that if you do something to prove to us that you can be our friend then we'll both be friends to you, and try to get everyone else to stop beating you up and picking on you all the time." Trish said. Lita nodded in agreement, but Molly wasn't so sure. This almost seemed like a set up for something for sure but she couldn't pass it up Trish sounded sincere after all, and if she was then with her and Lita's influence then maybe everyone would stop picking on her and beating her up.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Molly asked with ever the slightest bit of worry in her eyes. Trish and Lita exchanged smiles again, then Trish put her arm around Molly.  
  
"Have you ever heard the legend of Bloody Mary." Trish asked. Molly nodded of corse she had. Everyone had.  
  
"Yes. What about it?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well, if you know about Bloody Mary then you know that if you go into the bathroom turn off the lights, look into a mirror and say "I don't believe in Bloody Mary" three times when you open your eyes your supposed to see Bloody Mary in the mirror." Trish explained letting Molly know just in case she didn't.  
  
"Yeah I know.....but its only a story, its not real." Molly said. Lita nodded.   
  
"Yeah just a story....that's all it is..." Lita said. Trish smiled.   
  
"Well Molly if you go to the bathroom and do it then we'll be your friends and we'll get everyone else to stop picking on you as well." Trish said.  
  
"You will?" Molly question again, it seemed to easy.  
  
"Yeah...but you have to do the Bloody Mary thing." Lita said. Molly smiled again and nodded.  
  
"Yeah ok I'll do it." Molly said almost excited, no more getting picked on? No more beatings? She was all over it. The girls all walked to the bathroom and walked in. Molly was getting second thoughts about it but still walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection, the sight of her black eye, let her know that she had to do it.  
  
"Ok Molly we'll turn off the lights and leave ok." Trish said.  
  
"But you have to do it!" Lita reenforced again. Molly nodded her head again.  
  
"I'll do it." Molly said, gazing into the mirror again. Trish and Lita smiled then turned off the lights, opened the door and left. Molly just stood there for a minute or so waiting for her eyes to adjust.   
  
"Ok Molly you can do this its only a stupid story made up to scare kids." Molly said to herself. She looked at her reflection again what she could see it but not very well due to the darkness of the room, but her eyes had adjusted well now. Molly closed her eyes then started to say it.  
  
"I don't believe in Bloody Mary...........I don't believe in Bloody Mary......" Molly took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was just a stupid story and it wasn't real. "I don't believe in Bloody Mary." Molly said for the last time then slowly opened her eyes and looked into a mirror. Her own reflection. Molly took a deep breath of relief. She did it. Molly turned around then bumped into something, or more likely someone. Molly's mind raced in terror over who it was as her eyes adjusted, and what she saw she didn't like, it wasn't Bloody Mary it was worse. She was looking face to face with The Devil himself. His face was red, his teeth pearly white and razor sharp, his ears pointy, black bushy hair going in every which direction on his head, and of corse two bloody horns protruding from his forehead. He then pushed Molly to the ground hard and crawled on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Molly was terrified as she looked into his eyes, seeing only evil in them. She tried screaming but found that she couldn't.  
  
"Im going to steal your soul!" he said in a scratchy voice, then start laughing evilly. Finally the words were able to escape from Molly's throat.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs, tears now flowing from her eyes like a small child throwing a tantrum after not being able to get what it wanted in a store. That's when the laughing started though, followed by the lights coming on. Lita stood beside the light switch laughing to kill herself while The Devil who had pinned her down was also laughing now, but it wasn't the scratchy voice that she had heard seconds before it was a woman's laugh, and now his face was obviously fake, a rubber Halloween mask to be exact. The person then moved there hand up then took off the mask revealing Trish as Molly had suspected when she realized it was a mask.  
  
"God your so easy to scare!" Trish said, as Molly just started at her in shock. Lita walked over to where they were still laughing.  
  
"I cant believe how fucking gullible you are! We would never ever be friends with you, you fucking looser!" Lita said, Molly still just lid there looking back at forth at Trish and Lita.  
  
"Hold her arms down." Trish instructed, Lita gladly kneeled on the floor next to Molly's arms and pinned them down.  
  
"Can you believe that she actually thought I was Bloody Mary!?" Trish said still laughing, Lita nodded.  
  
"Of corse I do it is Molly Holly after all." Lita said.   
  
"You know I hate to disappoint her, I bet she wanted to see Bloody Mary so badly." Trish said grinning.  
  
"Well we really shouldn't disappoint her." Lita said sharing the same grin as Trish.  
  
"What...what are you going to do?!" Molly asked now crying. That was all she could manage to choke out, she didn't know why but this time it seemed different, it seemed like this wouldn't be the normal beating that she usually got.  
  
"We're going to let you look in the mirror and see Bloody Mary!" Trish said, still grinning. She then put both hands over Molly's face then dug her finger nails in her face and pulled them down putting ten deep cuts in Molly's face going down, with the deepness of the cuts and the fact that her heart was beating at a ungodly pace due to fear, the blood rushed out of each cut rapidly quickly covering her face with her own blood, but it didn't stop there, Trish dug her fingernails in Molly's face again this time cutting across, making another ten cuts these even deeper then the last. The blood was all over Trish's hands now and the floor around her face, as Molly screamed out in pain like she never had before, Trish then dug her nails in Molly's face again and pulled her hands down diagonally, then once again going diagonally the other way. Molly's screams grew louder as she lost more and more blood, her heart beat was increasing even more pumping more blood out on Molly's already blood soaked face.  
  
"Pick her up!" Trish demanded. Lita nodded then Trish and Lita dragged Molly over to the mirror and made her look at herself, there wasn't even so much as a inch on her once beautiful face that wasn't coved in the crimson color of her bloody.  
  
"Look Molly its Bloody Mary!" Trish yelled into Molly's ear taunting her, Molly was quickly loosing consciousness due to the massive blood lost. The Blooding was pouring all over Molly's clothes and the floor. Trish then smashed Molly's head into the mirror shattering the mirror and putting even more cuts into Molly's face then shoved her to the hard floor which she hit hard head first knocking her into unconscious. Trish and Lita just looked at Molly in disgust.  
  
"God would you look at the mess of blood she just put my hands in!?" Trish said looking at her bloody hands. Lita turned on the tap for Trish.  
  
"I know some people are simply horrible!" Lita said in agreement as Trish washed her hands of all traces of blood. Then whipped her hands with some paper towels.   
  
"Lets go." Lita said. Trish nodded the took one last look at the unconscious Molly on the floor, her face was still bleeding profusely, now glass from the mirror was stuck in it as well.  
  
"Oh my god.....what have I done." Trish said. Lita gave her a worried look.  
  
"Oh god....you broke a nail!" Lita said quickly grabbing Trish's hand and examining the broken nail. "Ok don't worry I think I can fix it!" Trish nodded.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!?" Trish said as both women ran from the room, leaving the unconscious Molly on the bathroom floor.   
  
It would be the next morning before anyone else went in there. It was the janitor who found her there and quickly called a ambulance, but Molly had lost way to much blood, it was far to late to save her.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Well there's the 1st chapter. Molly has been murdered and Trish and Lita could seem to care less. But this isn't over, in fact its just the beginning as in the next chapter the legend of Bloody Mary is no more and the legend of Bloody Molly is born....only this legend isn't fake, when the REAL gore comes to play. Until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	3. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE: The story that follows will be incredibility gory, with a lot of naughty language thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I suggest you turn back now, but if you haven't turned back yet then I guess your not offended good for you....although the gore will be much more....shall I say....gory? This time.  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
It had been a week since the events of Molly's murder the entire WWE was shaken up by it, not so much because they were sorry about the loss of Molly, but because they were afraid that maybe one of them could of been next. Though the feeling was quickly wearing off since any of them could see why someone would want to kill Molly. Though there were two people who wernt phased by it in the slightest, they did of corse act like they did as not to be suspected of anything. Trish and Lita. They were both in the women's locker room alone back to business as usual.  
  
"You know, I just thought of something." Trish said brushing her hair for the millionth time.  
  
"What's that?" Lita asked just sitting on the bench.  
  
"Well without Molly around to pick on or beat up anymore, we got no one to do that to, I almost miss the little bitch just for that." Trish said letting a slight sigh escape her.  
  
"Oh forget that, we are way better with her out of the way. Besides if you want someone to pick on I think I know the perfect replacement." Lita said with a smug grin.  
  
"Oh? Your got my interest so just who is this mystery person." Trish asked, while asking the question the door to the locker room opened and Gail walked in. Lita then just smiled at Trish, who smiled back.  
  
"Gail your back!" Lita said jumping up from the bench and giving her a hug. Gail hugged back, it was nice to be back, unlike everyone else in the WWE Gail actually asked for some time off to properly mourn her friend including the funeral, the only people there from the WWE was herself, Dean Malenko who had trained her, and Vince McMahon, though Vince looked as if he had rather of been anywhere else in the world with a look of complete boredom the entire time, he was only even there to stop any attempts that anyone might have to try to sue him or his precious company. Gail hugged Lita back, after all of this it really was nice to be back surrounded by friends again.  
  
"So how you doing Gail?" Trish asked. Gail sighed.  
  
"Not that great. I really miss Molly, I cant believe that someone would even do such a thing." Gail said sitting on the bench.  
  
"The only person that did it was Molly herself." Lita said.  
  
"What?! Shut the fuck up! That's a horrible thing to say!" Gail said in Molly defense.  
  
"What you ask me she committed suicide!" Lita said. Gail shook her head not believe what Lita was trying to pass off on her.  
  
"Your wrong! Your dead wrong Molly wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Molly is the dead one" Trish said finally turning putting her brush down now that her hair was perfect, she would accept no less.  
  
"Face it Gail, Molly killed herself, She scratched her face, and then slammed it into the mirror. I have no respect for anyone who's so weak they would kill there selves." Lita said. Trish nodded in agreement.  
  
"Molly is no loss anyways. All she ever did was bitch and complain. Im glad she's dead." Trish said.  
  
"You two are sick! I cant believe that you two would say shit like this!" Gail yelled.  
  
"You know what Trish I almost feel a little responsible." Lita said. Trish raised an eyebrow as if to tell Lita that no one should ever find out what they did, but Lita just smiled back at her.  
  
"You see Gail we told Molly that if she did that whole Bloody Mary thing that we would be her friend, I guess she decided to use that to kill herself and make everyone think that Bloody Mary did it." Lita said, Trish grinned at her.  
  
"Well speaking of the bathroom I think I have to go there now, you coming Lita?" Trish asked. Lita nodded.  
  
"Women always go in groups she said putting her arm around Gail. "C'mon Gail lets go."  
  
"I don't want to! You guys are being horrible." Gail's said.  
  
"God where only joking, Gail now c'mon go the bathroom with us. You've been gone for a week, we want to do some catching up." Trish said.   
  
"I don't think I would like to catch up with you guys now!"Gail said standing up. "Im leaving." Gail started to leave the room but only got a few steps before Lita grabbed her.  
  
"Not so far Gail." Lita said with that same grin of her that she's always wearing when ever she and Trish are up to something. Trish had the exact same grin. It was almost evil.  
  
"Now, now Gail. You see....we have a problem now." Trish said. Gail narrowed her eyes at her shaking her head.  
  
"Gee really, I haven't noticed!" Gail said trying to get free of Lita's grip, though it was no use Lita though compared to most of the wrestlers was small but she was pretty much the biggest diva aside from Jazz.   
  
"Yes well we do, you see, we used to pick on Molly and beat the shit out of her all the time, now that she's dead, you have to take her place, and there really is no one better since you actually used to like her!" Trish said.   
  
"What the fuck are you two whore's going to do to me!?" Gail demanded, getting a slap to the face from Trish.  
  
"Now Gail don't call us what your mother called you." Lita said grinning again now holding Gail back completely so that she couldn't put up any offensive at all, much like they had done to Molly many times before.  
  
"As for what were going to do, well.....were going to do to you the same thing that we did to Molly. Your gonna summon the spirit of Bloody Mary!" Trish said. "C'mon Lita lets take her to the bathroom with us now shall we?"   
  
"But of corse." Lita said pushing Gail hard to the floor. "And if you don't come with us Gail, you might just meet the same end as Molly." Gail slowly got back to her feet all the while backing away from the two devilish divas.  
  
"So you guys did do it!" Gail yelled. Lita and Trish nodded.  
  
"It dosent matter if we tell you, you'll be joining her soon anyways!" Lita said, grabbing one of Gail's arms, Trish quickly followed suit and grabbed Gail's other hand.  
  
"Now your going to come with us to the bathroom!" Trish said.  
  
"Your fucking crazy Im not going any where with you two!" Gail yelled. Trish and then both raised a eye brow as if everything they did was N'SYNC with the other. Then both elbowed Gail in the ribs and did a double DDT on her to the floor nearly knocking her out, then they both picked Gail up again.  
  
"C'mon, Lita lets take her to the bathroom, Im getting tired of talking about it already." Trish said, Lita nodded her head in agreement then both started to walk the very groggy Gail to the women's bath room once there they turned off the lights stuck her up in front of the mirror.  
  
"Do it Gail! Close your eyes and say I don't believe in Bloody Mary three times!" Trish demanded, through Gail was still far to out of it to respond properly.   
  
"Forget it!" Lita said throwing Gail onto one of the three chairs against the wall. "I'll do it!" Lita looked into the mirror and grinned, the two women where becoming sick and twisted serial killers, with a very odd practice without even noticing. Lita closed her eyes and started to say the words.  
  
"I don't believe in Bloody Mary, I don't believe in Bloody Mary, I don't Believe in-" Before Lita could finish she was cut off by Trish putting her hand over Lita's mouth. Trish shook her head.  
  
"Bloody Mary is old news now Lita, these days its Bloody Molly!" Trish said wanting to add insult to the death of Molly. Lita smiled and nodded her head, then closed her eyes again.  
  
"I don't believe in Bloody Molly, I don't believe in Bloody Molly, I don't believe in Bloody Molly." Lita said then opened her eyes and looked into the mirror at her own reflection.  
  
"Aww looks like your friend Molly wouldn't come to save you!" Trish said mocking Gail who had come to her senses a little more. Both women then turned around and started to advance towards Gail who was at this point terrified.  
  
"I think its my time to have some fun this time." Lita said, looking at her nails. Trish nodded.  
  
"If you insist." Trish said, almost sounding upset. Gail's eyes then widened, but she wasn't looking at Trish or Lita, she was looking past them and into the mirror.  
  
"Oh please, like where going to fall for that!" Trish said. Gail shook her head and started to point looked more scared by the second. Trish and Lita exchanged looks and then laughed at Gail.  
  
"Please Gail why don't you try to be a little more original!" Lita said, both women continued to advance towards her but then stopped at the sound of someones feet touching the ground after jumping. Both looked behind them at the mirror, there eyes also widened at the sight. It was Molly, and she was standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"Believe." Molly said in a raspy voice as she started to walk towards Trish and Lita. Her face was still covered in blood, still bleeding, from the wounds, the blood was still dripping from her face and onto her already blood soaked clothing, and the floor, her eyes were only white, her pupils gone, she was holding a knife in one hand which although not bleeding was blood stained.   
  
"What the fuck!?!" Trish yelled. Backing up to the wall.   
  
"Lets get the fuck outta here!" Lita yelled both women ran past Gail and out of the room. Gail just looked at Molly still scared but eerily calm. Her friend had come to save her after all. Gail smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Molly looked at her friend and smiled her teeth were also stained with the blood that just continued to trip on the floor and her clothes. Before Gail could move again Molly raised the knife in the air and brought it down violently against Gail's head.  
  
After about ten minutes the bathroom door finally opened again, it was Stacy.  
  
"Who the fuck has the lights turned off!?" She yelled in her normal high pitched tone, as she reached to the light switch her eyes caught Molly disappearing in the mirror, Molly smiled at her.  
  
"Tell everyone........." She said in the same raspy voice, before disappearing again, giving the mirror the reflection of something else, something Stacy couldn't see clearly. She turned on the lights then started screaming. Now that the lights where on she could see what she had seen in the mirror. She could see Gail sitting back in the chair. Her stomach organs had been partially ripped out, and were lying all over her blood covered legs. Her head had been ripped off, her intestines fed through her body and up through her neck. Her head had been replaced, and now her intestines were not only keeping her body stable on the chair, they were keeping her blood caked head in place, too as they hung out of her open mouth, her head also have been engraved to say the words "Bloody Molly". Behind Gail painted on the wall in her own blood were the words "I Don't Believe In......"   
  
Stacy continued to scream at the horrific sight. People ran towards her to see what was wrong, this was a something you would see in a twisted horror movie, only this was real......  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
Yeah....I know I wouldn't wanna find that when I went to the bathroom. As you saw I decided not to actually type the horrific events happening, Im trying my best to ease you all into it, but not to worry a full fledged kill scene is coming soon. Anyways I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	4. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE #1: The story that follows will be incredibility gory, with a lot of  
  
naughty language thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I  
  
suggest you turn back now, but if you haven't turned back yet so yeah....I  
  
really dont need this note here anymore do I? Meh I'll keep it here anyways  
  
to keep my ass out of the fire.  
  
NOTE #2: My computer sucks thus My spell checker isnt working, so please  
  
bear with me on this ok?  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
Two days had passed since the brutal murder of Gail Kim. Trish and Lita  
  
were sharing a hotel room, neither of which had said more then two word to  
  
each other about what had happened. First with what they had done with to  
  
Molly, which they both though was funny as hell, but after seeing Molly  
  
apperently return from the dead to save Gail, that was scary as hell, then  
  
to later discover that Gail had been brutally murdered. Of corse they hadnt  
  
said a thing to anyone about Mollys return, who would believe that Molly had  
  
come back from the dead anyways? Stacy however, she had been saying that it  
  
was Molly all along. But who would beleive her anyways? The girl had a  
  
reputation for lying, put that to the fact that the truth was that she say  
  
Molly, who looked the same way she did the day she was discovered dead, and  
  
the fact that she had disappeared into a mirrior. Right who would believe  
  
that right? Though no one was saying anything to her she was after all the  
  
unfortunant person to discover Gails mangled body and with with the words  
  
"Bloody Molly" carved into her forehead it lead people to think that she saw  
  
something that obviously wasnt there, well for as far as they knew anyways.  
  
Either way everyone working in the WWE were greving over the loss of  
  
Gail. She may of only been working there for a few months but was someone  
  
that everyone quickly became very fond of. Trish and Lita sat silent in  
  
there room, when Trish finally broke the silence between them about the  
  
incident that had occured two days before.  
  
"Trish, what we saw....what we thought we saw....did...did we really see  
  
that?" Lita said, Trish turned to Trish right away looking away from the  
  
mirror, where she had been brushing her hair.  
  
"I dont know, I mean....I think I saw it, but its not possible. Molly is  
  
dead. I killed her myself." Trish said, speaking in a mannor as if she was a  
  
hired assassin, sent to kill Molly. Lita nodded.  
  
"Thats what I was thinking but, how can we explain what happened to  
  
Gail?"  
  
"I dont know, this is just way to weird! Its like its stright out of  
  
Stephen King or something." Trish said.  
  
"Well what I really want to know is, if we saw what we think we saw  
  
then, shouldnt Molly of come after me? I mean I could care less about Gail,  
  
but what about me? Im the one that called her." Lita said trembling. Trish  
  
shrugged.  
  
"I dont know, but if its the same as Bloody Mary, if thats Mollys sick  
  
way of gettign revenge from the dead if thats even possible then once shes  
  
called if you turn the lights on she goes away." Trish explained.  
  
"I know about the story Trish! But Bloody Mary could only kill the  
  
person that called her, but if that was what we think it was shouldnt she of  
  
left Gail alone and come after me?" Lita asked. Trish shrugged.  
  
"So right away its different...." Trish said trailing off.  
  
"So does this mean she could come after me again even if I dont call her  
  
again?"  
  
"I dont know but one thing I can tell you for sure is this. Were never  
  
going to say the word Bloody, and the name Molly together again, were  
  
sleeping with the lights on tonight and that mirror behind me...well Im  
  
turning it to the wall when Im done here." Trish said turning back to the  
  
mirror to finish brushing her hair before going to sleep that night.  
  
"Yeah good Ideas, all of them....you know just in case." Lita said  
  
trying not to sound to scared but failing horribly. Trish then finished  
  
brushing her hair, then turned the mirror towards the wall pushing it as far  
  
to the wall as possible, then turning to Lita and smiling nervously herself.  
  
"Right, its not like we believe what we think we saw or anything, but  
  
just in case." Trish said turning off the light as soon as Lita turned on  
  
the lamp on the side of both of thier beds. Both then lied down in there own  
  
beds thinking about Molly, neither of them closing there eyes in fear of  
  
what might be waiting for them, neither may not of wanted to admit that they  
  
might of actually seen Molly but they both knew that they did. At the same  
  
time in another room brought back together because of her stress and his  
  
lost feelings for her Test was comforting Stacy, who was convinced on what  
  
she saw, while Test, still much like everyone else not believing it due to  
  
obvious reasons, tried to let reality set into her mind.  
  
"Stacy, I know you think you saw Mollys ghost or something but theres  
  
no possible way, ghosts dont exist." He said sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Thats what I thought too, but obvioulsy not! I know what I saw  
  
Andrew!" Stacy yelled, tears trickling down her cheeks, Test quickly wipped  
  
them away.  
  
"Stace you didnt see that. When you went in it was dark, you thought  
  
you saw some thing that wasnt there, then when you turned on the light and  
  
saw Gail your mind went in every which direction, Then the fact that The  
  
words Bloody Molly were carved into her head & all the crazy thoughts going  
  
through your head just focused on what your thought you saw in the pitch  
  
dark, and the name carved in her head. So you thought you it was Molly."  
  
Test said, thinking he knew all the answers. Stacy just shook her head.  
  
"No Andrew, I know its hard to believe but thats what happened ok!"  
  
Stacy yelled. Test just shook his head.  
  
"Ok Stacy whatever you thought you saw, I'll stick with you until its  
  
all over and your ok again." Tes said putting hand through Stacys hair. "Now  
  
you must be getting hungry you havent eaten all day right?"  
  
"Not yet." Stacy said.  
  
"And its 11:00 now. ok listen up, you stay here lie down and get some  
  
rest and I'll go to Subway and get you something ok? Im getting pretty  
  
hungry myself, and that Subway was just down the street. Does that sound  
  
good to you?" Test asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds good." Stacy said, nodding. Test nodded back smiling a  
  
little.  
  
"Alright just relax a bit & I'll be back before you know it, take a nap  
  
or something, while Im gone, you need sleep too. If you are asleep when I  
  
get back I'll keep the stuff for you until morning, right now I just want  
  
you to relax ok, you've been through alot, the last 2 days." Test said,  
  
getting up form the bed and putting his coat on.  
  
"You know what I like right?" Stacy asked Test smiled & nodded at her.  
  
"Meatball sub, same as me." He said. Stacy nodded.  
  
"Thats it."  
  
"Ok I'll go get it you just lie back and relax. You want me to turn off  
  
the lights?"  
  
"Yeah, I might take a nap while your gone."  
  
"Ok." Test said turning off the lights as we opened the door.  
  
"Oh and Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah Stace?"  
  
"Please dont be long."  
  
"Dont worry, Stace, I'll be back before you know it." Test said  
  
smiling, then left the room.  
  
Stacy sighed then attempted to get comfortable,  
  
lying on her side, then back, then to her other side, then settling for just  
  
lying on her back, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Stacy started to  
  
drift off to sleep when she was brought back to full consciousness at the  
  
sound of footsteps leading towards her bed. Stacys eyes shot open as she  
  
looked to her left and saw Molly, her face still bleeding from all the  
  
wounds that she suffered before her death, her hair still matted with blood,  
  
Still the blood on her face dripped onto her clothes, which was the same as  
  
the night she was killed, and also left a small trail of blood where she  
  
went, Stacy quickly followed the trail and noticed it lead from the mirror,  
  
where there was a small puddle of blood.  
  
Stacy attempted to jump off of the bed and out the door but before she  
  
could move Molly with the speed that no one knew she had, or perhaps didnt  
  
have while she was living, grabbed Stacys arm. Her hand was soaked in blood,  
  
everything she touched left her hand print. Stacy looked into Mollys other  
  
hand and noticed a knife, its handle already blood soaked from Mollys hand  
  
while the blood trickled down the reflective blade. Stacy then looked  
  
towards Mollys pupiless eyes as Molly smiled showing her blood stained  
  
teeth. Stacy attempted to muster a scream but before she could Molly stabbed  
  
the knife into her chest and pulled it out. As Stacy started to severly  
  
bleed Molly licked the now bloody blade of the knife and smiled again.  
  
"Blood." She whispered in a raspy voice, the stabbed Stacy again, this  
  
time into her throat, Stacy gargled, as the warm blood started to spill out  
  
of her mouth. Molly then pulled the knife out of Stacys throat & let her  
  
drop face first on the bed & smiled. It was time for her to mutilate her  
  
body.  
  
*****************  
  
After another half hour passed, the front door opened again, as Test  
  
was just getting back.  
  
"Im back, I got your meatball sub." He said with a smile as he came in  
  
closing the door behind him. "Sorry I took so long there was a bit of a line  
  
up there." Test looked into the bedroom, and saw Stacy lying down on the bed  
  
her arms and legs spread apart as if she was tied to the bed posts. Stacy  
  
did have a habbit of laying down like that some times so Test thought  
  
nothing of it.  
  
"Asleep are we?" He said, lowering her voice. He put the food on a  
  
small table which held a lamp and started walking into the bedroom, then  
  
flicked the light on, and jumped back at the sight.  
  
Stacys arms and legs were tied to the bed posts but by her own veins,  
  
there were long open gahses on her arms and legs where the veins were. The  
  
veins were cut from where they were so that they could be tied to the bed  
  
posts. Her eyes had been ripped out of her sockets and placed in her mouth.  
  
Her jaw was nearly torn of Stacys head so the eyes could be seen better,  
  
making it look as if they were staring back. There was blood all around  
  
where her eye sockets making it look like Stacy was crying before she was  
  
killed, and the tears were made of blood. Fresh blood was gushing from all  
  
the new wounds, the words "Bloody Molly" was carved into Stacys stomach, and  
  
the words "I dont believe...." Spelt out on the head board.  
  
Bloody Molly had struck again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............................  
  
Well theres another chapter. I know it took a while but, there were  
  
problems. Anyways I liked out it turned out, I think its quite swell if I do  
  
say so myself, but the question remains, what do you think of it? Please  
  
send a review and tell me, I loving here from you, so that I know if Im  
  
doing good or not.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	5. Chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE #1: The story that follows will be incredibility gory, with a lot of naughty language thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I suggest you turn back now, but if you haven't turned back yet so yeah....I really dont need this note here anymore do I? Meh I'll keep it here anyways to keep my ass out of the fire.  
  
NOTE #2: My computer sucks thus My spell checker isnt working, so please bear with me on this ok?  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
"Stacy Keibler. How the fuck did she get Stacy Keibler!?" Lita yelled after finding out the news the next day. Trish felt the same way.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what so ever Lita." Tirsh said trying to remain calm, unlike Lita, who let her know it.  
  
"Why the fuck are you so calm Trish!? Since Molly killed Stacy we both know that she can kill people besides the one that called her, that includes you!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Maybe she can go after who ever saw her?" Tirsh said.  
  
"Stacy didnt see her, She wasnt there when we called her!" Lita yelled again. Trish shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well she was the person who discovered Gail, maybe she caught a glimce of Molly then." Trish said attempting to put a little bit of sence into it.  
  
"Maybe so." Lita said feeling defeated as she fell on the bed.  
  
"We have to find a way to beat her."   
  
"Beat her? How the fuck do we beat something thats already dead!?"   
  
"I dont know, but Im pretty sure that Molly will keep coming after us until were dead!"  
  
"Good point but how the hell do we beat her?"  
  
"What are her weaknesses?" Trish asked. Lita shrugged.  
  
"Does she even have any?"  
  
"Did Bloody Mary?"  
  
"Yeah of corse she did."  
  
"Which were?"  
  
"Turn on the light." Lita said with a slight smile.   
  
"Ok...good but how do we use that weakness to our advantage?"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"Well...I have an idea, but its a little out there." Trish said turning the mirrior around.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!?" Lita yelled.   
  
"Like I said my idea is a little out there."  
  
"So what is it?" Lita asked. Trish closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"We call her, we get her to come to us. When she gets out of the mirror turn on the lights that should weaken her long enough for me to jump up and turn the mirror around. Maybe if we'll lucky she die again." Trish said explaining her plan. Lita sighed and then nodded her head.  
  
"Well I dont like the idea of calling her, but I like the idea of her coming after me my entire life even less. I guess that we really dont have a choice do we?" Lita said. Trish shook her head.  
  
"I dont think that we do." Trish said. Lita nodded her head.  
  
"So when do we do it?" Lita asked. Trish walked over toward the door and turned off the light.  
  
"No time like the present." Trish said. Lita sighed nodding her head once more then looked at the mirrior.  
  
"I Guess this means Im the one that calls her out again huh?" Lita asked.  
  
"You already did it once. What could once more do?" Trish said.  
  
"Kill us perhaps?" Lita said. Trish shook her head.  
  
"Lets try not to think like that."  
  
"Ok. Well I guess here goes nothing....are you sure you want to do this?" Lita said looking towards Trish again.  
  
"Well we obviously dont want to, but I dont think we have a choice." Tirsh said. Lita nodded.  
  
"Ok then." Lita said taking a deep breath looking into the mirror again, then closed her eyes.  
  
"I dont belive in Bloody Molly, I dont believe in Blooy Molly..........I dont belive in Bloody Molly." Lita said then opening her eyes. Almost instantly Lita reflection faded away and Mollys appeared in her reflections place. At first Molly looked as she did normally but then slowly the cuts and gashes that and been torn into Mollys face by Trish appeared, followed by the blood pouring our of her wounds. Lita jumped back away from the mirror and stumpled on the bed, singling for Trish that she was coming, Trish nodded just as Mollys hand which held a knife came out of the mirror and against the wall followed by her other hand, and head. Molly then pulled the rest of herself out of the mirror. Blood was still pouring from her wounds at an alarming rate. Molly slowly advanced towards the bed where Lita was. Lita for her part didnt scream as Molly advanced leaving a little blood trail behind her as she came closer. She knew Trish was waiting for Trish to turn on the light, she knew that she was waiting for the right moment so Lita could make it towards to the mirror and turn it around again before Molly could escape in it once more. Molly continued to very slowly advace then stopped in her tracks.  
  
"No not yet." Trish said very quietly to herself, bitting her lower lip and keeping her finger on the light switch.  
  
"C'MON YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU WANT TO KILL ME AND I KNOW THERES NO WAY AROUND IT SO YOU JUST AS WELL DO IT NOW!!!" Lita screamed at the top of her lungs throwing the near by lamp at Molly beaking it against her head. Molly narrowed her eyes at Lita as if all that did was annoy her. Molly took one more step toward Lita then quickly turned and threw the knife at Trish heading her in the head with the handle, and knocking her out, just has Molly had planned. Molly then grinned at Lita showing her, her blood stained teeth as Litas eyes grew wide. Molly bent down and picked up one of the sharper peices of the lamp Lita had just thrown at her, and start started to advance towares Lita, much faster then before this time.  
  
"No....NO HOW!?!" Lita yelled as Molly got next to her and sliced her thoat with the sharp lamp peice, blood started to gush out of Litas neck and out of her mouth. Molly then smiled at Lita as she dropped to the floor, now that she had kill Lita it was once more time to mutilate her.  
  
After a few minutes Trish woke up once more due to water dripping on her face, Trish slowly opened her eyes, and whipped the water off of her face to see that it was actually blood, Trish then looked around the room, she was no where near the light switch now, instead she was next to the bed the blood that dipped on her face was Litas hand, she jumped to her feet and backed up against the wall at the sight that laid in front of her. Litas hands had been twisted around the wrong way, so her palms were facing his body, large "M"s had been carved in both hands, Her head had been ripped off and placed near her body. Her face had a look of sheer terror on it, blood had tricked out of her mouth and down her chin, as well as her nose had been bleeding. The words "Bloody Molly" were carved into her forhead. Trish looked away from Litas head and back to her body. Lita had been sliced from each of her legs all the ways up to her neck, her skin had been pealed back revealing Litas insides, Trish quickly turn away and vomited. She then felt a wt hand against her shoulder that tunred her around Trish squirmed away and turned around to face Molly who had yet to leave the room. Trish back up against the walls tears flooding out of her eyes. Trish dropped to her floor and put her hands together. To beg to the advancing Molly.  
  
"Please.....please dont kill me...please...." Trish begged as Molly rose her knife, the same one that she had thrown at Trish to knock her out with ealier. "I'll do anything you want! ANYTHING!" Trish cried still begging. Molly looked at Trish with her bloody smiled and brought the knife back to her side.  
  
"Anything?" Molly said in her raspy voice. Trish nodded.   
  
"Yes anything, you name it!" Trish said. Molly smiled again.  
  
"Tell everyone." Molly said slowly. Trish raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell everyone what do you mean?" Tirsh asked.  
  
"Tell everyone about Bloody Molly. Tell everyone the legend. Tell everyone to do it." Molly said. Trish looked slightly confused.  
  
"You mean you want me to get everyone who comes into the WWE to call on you from now on?" Trish asked. Molly nodded her head.  
  
"So...so you can keep coming back and so you can kill everyone that summoned you...and the other people that were around them." Molly nodded her head again.  
  
"Ok I'll...I'll do it, but only if you let me live." Trish said, making a deal with the devil herself. Molly nodded her head again. Then before Trish could say another word Molly walk towards the mirror again and disapppeared into again. Trish slowly got up from the floor and looked into the mirror Mollys reflection was still there.  
  
"If you dont do it..." Molly started to say then took her knife and cut her own throat and began to laugh evily as she disappeared again.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED......  
  
Ok well actually thats kind of the end but there is a Epilogue before its completely done so come back for that. Anyways what did you think? Please Review.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	6. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION  
  
NOTE #1: The story that follows will be incredibility gory, with a lot of naughty language thus the R rating. If your offended by such things then I suggest you turn back now, but if you haven't turned back yet so yeah....I really dont need this note here anymore do I? Meh I'll keep it here anyways to keep my ass out of the fire.  
  
NOTE #2: My computer sucks thus My spell checker isnt working, so please bear with me on this ok?  
  
THE LEGEND OF BLOODY MOLLY:  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
  
  
The bathroom door opened as Trish Stratus led the newest WWE Diva, Sara Hunter, inside. She turned off the light right away and led Sara over to the mirror.  
  
"Do it." Trish said, to her. Sara like many of the other WWE superstars that Trish had done this too since the deaths remained confused.  
  
"Dont you think that this is a bit juvinile?" Sara asked. Trish shrugged.  
  
"It may be juvinile but everyone in the WWE locker room has done it. If you dont do it then none of them will ever talk to you or respect you." Trish said sternly. Sara sighed.  
  
"No one?" she asked.  
  
"No one." Trish repeated. Sara sighed again.  
  
"Ok I'll do it." Sara said, last thing she wanted was for all of her new co-workers to not talk to her for not doing such a silly little thing like this. Sara looked at her reflection once more then closed her eyes.  
  
"I dont believe in Bloody Molly, I dont belive in Bloody Molly, I dont believe in Bloody Molly." Sara said then opened her eyes and looked back into the mirror at her own reflection again.  
  
"Good. Now I can tell everyone that you did it." Trish said putting her arm around Sara.  
  
"I still think its really juvinile." Sara said. Trish nodded.  
  
"I agree but its tradition. You go on out now and meet people, I have to use the facilitiys." Trish said. Sara nodded.  
  
"Ok." Sara said then left the bathroom. Trish then looked into her reflection in the mirrior.  
  
"Well thats another one. How many is that now? 70? 80 maybe? I dont know why you have waited so long but hey your the boss. See you around.....or since I havent seen you since you killed Lita...probally not." Trish said with a sigh leaving the bathroom, with everyone gone and all silent the reflection of the wall in the mirror slowly changed into the reflection of Molly, her face still covered in blood, she was smiling her blood stained smile, and as quick as she her reflection came it went away again filling the bath room with her evil laughter.  
  
******  
  
Ten years had passed since what became known as "The Bloody Molly Serial Killings" which resluted in the deaths of Molly Holly, Gail Kim, Stacy Keibler, and the killers last victim Lita. The WWE had went on a downward slump from all the bad press that it wouldnt recover from for six years, and the top suspect of the murders Trish Stratus was shown to be innocent and returned to the WWE only a month later. The killer was never found out. Now ten years later no one else since Lita have been murdered, though the killer could only rest for so long until they feel fit to kill again.  
  
THE END  
  
Well there you go. Its done. Finally. That is The Legend Of Bloody Molly. Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
